The Beginning Again
by Kaguya Hiroshi
Summary: VKxIY. Kagome is heartbroken when Inuyasha admits he doesn't love her. Will transferring to a new school and making new friends heal her heart? Or will new madness and mayhem bring new problems and unexpected consequences her way? R&R Please!
1. The End and A New Beginning

A/N and Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Vampire Knight or Inuyasha! I don't even own the song (which by the way is by Theory of a Deadman and is called By The Way). If I did do you think I'd be writing this? No! I would be rolling in money!!!! This is in response to YukimuraShuusuke Girl's challenge #1.

The Beginning Again

She still couldn't believe it. Even though she had heard the words and seen it for herself, Kagome still couldn't believe that Inuyasha didn't feel the same about her, and he never would. Even as she stood in her room packing up her things, she felt numb as if everything around her didn't matter. It didn't seem that anything could matter ever again.

A note by the door  
Simply explains  
It's all that remains  
It's no wonder why  
I have not slept in days  
The dust on the floor  
Piled up from the years  
All those scars and souvenirs  
Now that you're gone  
It's easy to see  
But so hard to believe

"_Kagome..." Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head vehemently, tears streaming down her face , this could_ not _be happening they had just defeated Naraku, this was supposed to be a happy time! How could this happen? _

By the way  
You left without saying  
Goodbye to me  
Now that you're gone away  
All I can think about is  
You and me  
You and me

"_Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I...I don't," he shifted uncomfortably and looked up at the dark sky. "I don't love you that way. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I-"_

It's not like before  
You left nothing here  
It's all disappeared  
It hurts me to see  
That we've been a lie  
Would it have hurt you to try?

_Inuyasha was unable to finish the rest of what he was about to say. Kagome turned on her heal swiftly and ran towards the well, all the while trying to hold back the sobs that tore through her chest. She just couldn't stay back there and listen to the rest of what Inuyasha had to say. She knew that it would only hurt her more, and she didn't want him to see her cry._

By the way  
You left without saying  
Goodbye to me  
Now that you're gone away  
All I can think about is  
You and me  
You and me

Looking back on that, her lips began to tremble and tears burned in her eyes. She had run back to the well by going through the village and had only stopped to give a hurried goodbye to her friends and to grab her bookbag. She told them that she probably would not be coming back and even though they protested and begged her to stay, all she had said was that it was for the best.

It's sad to say that  
This pain is killing me inside  
But it's time to say  
That this pain is keeping me alive  
Twisting and turning  
It rips through my heart  
It's been tearing me apart

"It _is_ for the best.." she said aloud to herself as she continued to pack. Kagome folded the rest of her clothes and put them in the carboard box. Automatically she reached for the picture frame on her desk to pack it away as well. As she was about to touch it, she pulled back sharply as if stung. It was the picture she had taken just a few months back. She looked down at the faces smiling up at her. Except one. Of course Inuyasha had his trademark scowl on his face, his arms crossed against his chest. He had been against taking the picture. He thought it had been stupid. Why would she need a picture when she would always be there with them, with him. She snorted even though she felt like crying again.

_Well I guess we weren't always going to be together huh? _She thought with irritation. Kagome blinked back her bitter tears and sighed. She began to put the picture back on her desk, but stopped and hestitantly put it in the box. What could one memory hurt? Besides it wasn't as if she was only keeping because Inuyasha was in it. It had all of her friends and she still wanted to remember them. Even if _he_ was attached to those memories.

By the way  
You left without saying  
Goodbye to me  
Now that you're gone away  
All I can think about is  
You and me  
You and me

All I think about now  
Is you and me  
You and me  
All I think about now  
Is you and me  
You and me

By the way  
By the way  
By the way

Her only hope to heal her heart was to make a new start. Somewhere that didn't have painful memories behind it. That was the main reason why she had asked her mother if she could change schools. The other reason was that this school was renowned throughout the country as being a very prestigious academy. Hopefully the rigorous curriculum would be able to keep her mind off of and the feudal era. She taped the last box shut, and walked down the stairs. Her mother looked up from the stack of boxes she was carrying out the door to the car.

"That the last of them?" her mother asked teasingly. Kagome nodded. She helped her mother take the rest of the boxes out.

"Are you ready to go to a new school?" her mother asked her. "Are you nervous?"

Kagome shook her head. No, if anything she was relieved to be leaving. She definately needed to get away.

"No Mom. I'm _definately_ looking forward to going to Cross Academy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? The next few chapters will be _much_ longer. Just wanted to give you a taste. This is my first fanfiction so please comment. I'm open for suggestions and criticism. Please review and continue reading! I'll make sure to update often (I have alot of time to write!). I just hate it when authors leave you hanging for a long time, so I'll write quickly! =)

P.S. More will happen next chapter. Most definately! I promise!!!

Akina


	2. A Shocking Surprise

A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews! I couldn't believe the responses that I've gotten (I had expected much more skepticism and dislike towards the idea). I truly appreciate the support! Thankies! And cookies to all =) I hope I won't disappoint you! And to all of you asking about the pairing and way the story is going =) hey who knows? Sometimes I story takes off on its own…

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha! So don't hurt me!

The Beginning Again

Chapter 2: A Shocking Surprise

Kagome jumped out of the car as soon as it entered the gate. For the past few hours she and her mother had been driving non stop to reach Cross Academy. She stood back for a moment and examined the large building that was to be her new school. Large was an understatement actually. The school itself looked like a castle, its light cream stones shone in the dwindling sunlight. The grounds were neatly kept and were surrounded by a large expanse of forest.

_If this is the school I wonder what the dorms look like!_ Kagome thought in complete awe of her surroundings.

By now it was sunset and she was anxious to get unpacked and relax. She leaned her back against the car and closed her eyes for a moment while her mom opened the trunk. Suddenly she heard loud high pitched squeals and screams that caused her to jump. In the distance on the other side of the campus she could see a group of people charging towards a large gate. She couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but she could tell by the tone that they were excited.

"Kagome," her mother said. "Why don't you go and have some fun over there with the other kids. Maybe there's some activity going on. I'll take your stuff to your room and meet the headmaster."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't leave you with all this work!"

"Go! Have fun! I'll meet you later before I leave!" her mother insisted. Kagome sighed.

"Ok. Thanks mom." she replied before giving her mom a hug and walking toward the loud group. As she got closer Kagome could pick out some of the things the group was screaming.

"Kyaa! Kyaa! Idol-sempai!!! We love you!" a group of girls screamed frantically.

"Wild-sempai! Please take this gift as a token of my love for you!!!" a small brunette girl cried.

Kagome had to cover her ears as the shrieks became louder. She noticed it was because a group of white uniformed students had made their way towards the end of the line of girls.

"Please stay back! I'm a disciplinary committee member! Do as I say!" cried a girl's voice from in front of the group. But despite her pleas, the group of unruly girls charged forward pulling Kagome along with them.

"Ahhh!" Kagome cried out in pain as she was dragged along. Unfortunately, her foot hit a loose stone and she skidded to her knees.

"Stop!" yelled a loud voice. The girls paused for a moment. "Back away now. Go back to your dorms, its past curfew!"

"Aw! Kiriyu! Why do you have to be so mean?!" some of the girls complained. Grudgingly they began to back away, but they refused to go back to their dorms. A tall silver haired boy stepped forward.

"I said go back to your dorms! NOW!" he roared, clearly annoyed by the lack of obedience. The white uniformed students walked into the large building, and the girls trudged back to the dorms.

_Apparently that's 'Kiriyu' _Kagome thought. _Kind of reminds me of..._

"Hey, are you alright?" Kagome looked up in shock. The first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes. This alone made her heart skip a beat, but it caught up rapidly and began to beat fervently until she was certain everyone could hear it. But, as she began to focus she realized the difference between _those_ eyes and these eyes. These eyes were a darker shade of amber than the ones that she was used to and they were set in a much more aristocratic face. The boy in front of her was dressed in a white uniform suit that hung off his tall frame in a very casual but graceful way. Even his dark blonde hair, which was very wild and untamed, seemed sophisticated.

"Are you OK?" the boy repeated with an amused look. Kagome's train of thought was broken as she focused on what he was saying. She realized she must have looked like a total idiot just sitting there looking at him while he was talking to her.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine, thank you!" she said hastily, a dark flush creeping across her face. _Oh god, that was so embarrassing! Why did I go and space out like that! He probably thinks that I have a problem!_

"Are you sure you're alright? Your face is rather red." He stated. Kagome nodded

"I'm Ok. Thank you for asking. Oh! I'm Higurashi Kagome by the way!" She blurted out, feeling rather uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Akatsuki Kain. It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. You must be new to-" he stiffened and broke off. His eyes shifted down to her knees and his eyes darkened.

"You're bleeding." Kagome looked down at herself in surprise.

"Huh?"

He stared at her and stated simply, "Your knees."

Kagome looked down at her knees. "Oh! Thanks…?"

He held his hand out to help her. As Kagome reached up to grab his hand to pull herself up, she felt a tug at her conscience; a warning to stop what she was doing. The moment their hands touched, it felt as if an electrical current had seared up through her arm to the rest of her body. She gasped in shock and released his hand as soon as she was upright.

"What was THAT?" she exclaimed. He looked at her quizzically.

"What was what?" he asked. She looked down at her hand.

"I-I'm not r-really su-sure" she stammered, her wide eyes scanning the smooth surface of her palm. Kagome was completely stunned what had just happened?

"Maybe you just shocked me is all." She finally said smiling, trying to wave off the eerie feeling she had had. "Anyway it was nice to meet you! Maybe we'll be in the same classes..?"

He shook his head. "More than likely we won't. I'm in the Night Class and you're in the Day Class."

Kagome's face fell slightly. "Oh. Well I guess I'll see you another time then."

He smiled. "Yes, maybe another time. Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Kain."

Kagome watched as he walked away to his class.

A/N: How was that for a 'shocker'? Hoped you liked it. Please R&R. I should have Chapter 3 Up soon. Much sooner since originally it was part of this chapter but I thought it would have been too longwinded.


	3. New Room and Tardiness

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to review! I really apologize! To all of you who have been checking in and reviewing faithfully you have really given me the motivation to get these next chapters up quickly and hopefully to you satisfaction. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Inuyasha, wish I did though. I would have made Yuki five inches taller....

Chapter 3: New Room and Tardiness

"Did you have fun?" her mother asked as Kagome walked into her new room. Everything was unpacked and put away neatly into the drawers and on the shelves. Even the picture was out and on the night table by what she presumed was her bed, since it had a new uniform out on it.

"It was…different" she said vaguely. Her mother smiled.

"Well I hope you are going to like it here. I talked to the headmaster. He said that he's sending his daughter first thing in the morning before classes to show you around. Her name is….oh I forgot it! Yumi? ? Yuki! Her name is Yuki!" her mother laughed.

"Yes, Yuki is going to show you the campus so you won't get lost. Also the headmaster would like to meet you tomorrow. And that," she said as she pointed to the black uniform. "is yours."

"Thanks mom." Kagome said. "Thank you for unpacking too."

"I'm going to miss you sweetheart!" her mother exclaimed, pulling Kagome into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you too. Give my love to Grandpa and Souta!"

"I will! Take care of yourself and do well in your classes!" her mother replied as she walked to the door.

"I will Mom, don't worry."

"Goodnight!" her mother called as she closed the door.

"Bye."

With her mother gone, Kagome let out a large sigh and fell back on to her bed. She yawned widely and tucked her arms behind her head. Kagome closed her eyes, but couldn't relax. Her mind kept coming back to those golden eyes.

_Urrrrrrgh!_ She ranted mentally. _What is wrong with me! Why am I thinking about Kain! _

But she had to admit; with the events from earlier it would be kind of hard to forget him. Groaning with frustration, she sat up and looked down at her hand. As with her earlier examination, her skin was still unmarked and unchanged but she could still feel the electrifying feeling racing through her. In fact it really hadn't left her since her run in with Kain. It stayed with her, causing her to feel slightly anxious for no reason that was apparent to her.

_Why did I react so strangely though?_ She thought to herself. Kagome leaned against the headboard of her bed.

_The feeling almost reminded me of when I sensed a demon back in the feudal era, but that's ridiculous! There aren't any demons in this time! Even Inu-_ she stopped mid-thought. _Even _he _said that he couldn't smell or sense any demons around when he came through the well! Any way if Kain was a demon, he would have felt the shock and would have certainly reacted, right?_

But this thought didn't comfort her as much as it should have. Something was strange at Cross Academy, and she had a strange feeling that things were going to get even weirder.

* * *

Slipping through the double oak doors silently, Kain took his seat in the middle of the class quickly while teacher looked at him reproachfully.

"It's a pleasure for you to join us, Akatsuki-sama." Professor Ueda said with irritation. "I would appreciate it even more if you were on time."

Kain nodded. "Yes sir."

Ueda sent him a mild glare. After a few moments he resumed writing notes on the blackboard for the lesson he was teaching. Aido looked out of the corner of his eye at him and looked as if he were about to say something. Kain shook his head; there would be a time for explanations later.

The professor and Aido weren't the only ones who noticed Kain's late arrival. The raven haired youth in the back of the class watched Kain through out the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"Why were you late Akatsuki?" called a voice from the back of the class after the bell rang.

"Kaname-sama." He said respectfully.

"Why?"

"I was helping a student. She had gotten knocked over by some of the girls, so I helped her up." He replied nonchalantly.

Kaname looked at him. "And that's all? That couldn't have taken _that_ long."

Kain shrugged. "She introduced herself and I did the same. We talked a little bit and then I told her I had to leave."

"And that's all."

Kain paused for a moment. Should he tell Kaname about the girl's strange behavior? He remembered the look on her face, her eyes widened with shock. He decided against it, it could be nothing anyway. What could he really say? The girl felt a shock and wrote it off as static electricity?

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get to class."

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Sorry this chapter was kind of short. The next few should be longer. Once again sorry for the delay in updating. Please R&R. I really appreciate your support! By the way check out my profile, I have a poll up! Vote for who you think Kagome's going to end up with! I decided to make it since so many of you have been asking. Also I might be writing others stories soon, while I tackle this one. So keep an eye out!


End file.
